Lilinia
by GrowingWriter
Summary: "Once upon a time, a baby girl came to be. A girl of tanned skin and fair locks of hair, with a pair of lovely dimples glazing each little cheek."


**Lilinia**

Once upon a time, a baby girl came to be. A girl of tanned skin and fair locks of hair, with a pair of lovely dimples glazing each little cheek. A button-like nose sitting above constantly smiling lips, and a pair of emerald eyes, always gleaming with excitement. The child bore a clear thirst for adrenaline and adventure. She was given the name of the flower Lilinia – a mixed race of flora – and that's exactly what she was; half a Redguard, half a Nord, her pointy ears hinting of more elven ancestry. She was a mischievous child that never spoke without a string of witty remarks. What her parents hoped to grow into a fine woman, turned into a complete ferocious tomboy that couldn't stop moving for even the tiniest moment of breath. At the age of five the girl came close to burning down the orphanage she lived in! But that, is an entirely different story.

The odd duo of her loving parents was brought together by a mutual love for travel; the Nord-born mother: a pearly skinned woman with bright cobalt eyes and beautiful golden hair, she abandoned her home at the borders of a cold Winterhold village at the age of twenty three. Tired of her high-born lineage and the constant bickering with a trio of posh, irritating sisters, she gathered her things in the midst of one fateful night and broke free from the strict grip of her family upon her shoulders. Fueled by the desire to bring some change into her life, she eventually found herself in the deserts of Hammerfell. Lost, famished, and at the brink of unconsciousness, she fell face-first into the burning hot sand. The next morning, she awoke to find herself sheltered by a tent, set up by the man she would one day call a husband. 'Yucca Nobe'; He was a handsome young man with dark skin and dark eyes, adorned with a coal-hued mess atop his head. A boy of constant smiles and laughter, a Redguard traveler that chose the life of sight-seeing pleasures, much like his new companion.

The two shared an instant spark of mutual affection, a blooming love; their travels were continued in tandem. They bought a caravan for a house, and it wasn't long until they were blessed with a child- sleeping peacefully within the stomach of an overjoyed mother by the name of Narisa. The next few months were filled with nothing but glee; the two were going to become the parents that would one day teach their daughter about the wonders of the lands they traveled through.. But what came next would cease the growth of their aspirations. The mother-to-be was petite of build and quick to catch sickness; her health was deteriorating from the eighth month of pregnancy. An illness that drove both mother and father to go through sleepless nights and a constant burning worry, they managed to hold on until the very day of birth. Narisa was exhausted, almost shattered from weakness, and soon after the emergence of the Dragonborn child, her life began draining away. The last utters that escaped her broken lips was the plea to name the wailing girl 'Lilinia', a title passed down from a woman that lost her life when her son was only but eleven, a son by the name of Yucca. He broke into tears, a shaky palm clenching around his wife's own whilst his other cradled a bawling little girl. Both daughter and father kept crying until the peak of dawn.

And the man stopped smiling ever since. He took the beautiful little girl to an orphanage located at the edge of Riften – a sunken village with a thirst for coin – then wrapped her in a blanket and left her at the buildings' doorstep. He vanished.-

Lilinia grew to be a feisty little fighter; a stick for a sword in one hand, and a stone for a shield in the other. Constantly battling the other children in the orphanage and being nothing but a bully, there was never a day without an hour of scolding. Always stealing, always fighting, it was a wonder how the girl acquired a little gang of friends, and even lived a happy life filled with so much journeys and adventure until the day she turned eighteen.

On that day, the girl stepped out of the place she called home. She looked back with a smile, donned with a rucksack over a shoulder and a loaf of bread within a palm, and with a wave of hand she was no more. Inheriting her family's desire for adventure, the girl seemed to have one mission in mind; To find her parents within the vast lands of Tamriel.

Her first stop was 'Skyrim'.


End file.
